


פרפר

by Areola



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, הארי פוטר
Genre: M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), עברית | Hebrew, פנטזיה
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26514364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areola/pseuds/Areola
Summary: לפי הפרומפט: "סיריוס/דמות גברית מקורית בתקופת הקונדסאים בהוגוורטס. כזה שבה תהיה משמעות לעובדה שהגיבור המקורי זה בן ולא ייכנס לתבנית הרגילה." הוגוורטס לא לגמרי שם, אבל אני מקווה שעניתי על שאר הדרישות.
Relationships: Sirius Black/OMC, סיריוס בלק/דמות גברית מקורית
Kudos: 1





	פרפר

הקיץ שלו התחיל מוקדם, ברגע שעזב את הדירה המאובקת בשבעת האחיות ואוויר הלילה רשרש בשיערו. החבר הנוכחי של וונדה (הוא מסרב לקרוא לה אמא) אמר שהוא נראה כמו בחורה והיה שיכור מספיק על מנת לנסות לנשק אותו. ג'וליאן בעט לממזר בביצים ולא טרח לנעול אחריו את הדלת.

אין לו מושג אם ההיפים שחלקו איתו גראס ומזרן עדיין מחפשים את עצמם בלונדון, אבל הוא משים פעמיו לסוהו. אף פעם לא מאוחר מכדי למצוא מועדון פתוח- או למעוד, שיכור ומסומם, לרכבת התחתית.

לגבר שאסף אותו קראו דני או אולי דיק. ג'וליאן חייך אליו, ואז התמתח בנינוחות כשדני פיזר את האבקה הלבנה על שולחן הקפה. ניקו שרה ברקע, והסקס שלהם הפך להזיה מתמשכת של פעמונים אקזוטיים ואנגלית במבטא גרמני. המוסיקה בולעת את אנקות העונג שלו. לפעמים גם אנקה מרומזת של כאב. 

הבוקר מצא את ג'וליאן סתור שיער ועיניים. ילד יפה על מיטה מבולגנת. הוא הפך את ארנקו של דני (עשרים פאונד, תמונה של גבר מבוגר יותר, רישיון נהיגה על שם דניאל מריוט). ג'וליאן משך בכתפיו, ואחרי שבדק מה יש לאכול, הסתלק מהבית. מספר שעות מאוחר יותר, כמעט כלאחר יד, השליך את בקבוק הבירה שמצא במקרר. דני לא נראה כמו טיפוס של גינס, אבל הוא גם לא נראה כמו הומו.

ג'וליאן בן האחת-עשרה נראה כמו נערה מתבגרת, עם רגלי סייח וזרועות חיוורות. אף אחד לא ידע – אף אחד לא האמין לו – שמבפנים הוא בעצם קטן ונבזי. חמש שנים לאחר מכן, במעיל קטיפה בלוי ועיניים מאופרות, ג'וליאן כבר לא בטוח איך הוא נראה. שמישהו, בכלל, יכול לראות מעבר לשפתי הדובדבן ולשיער שנופל על כתפיו בגלים רכים.

_ בגיל שלוש שכחה אותו וונדה באמבטיה. היא הקציפה את המים, הניחה את ברווז הגומי באמבט והלכה לרגע, לענות לטלפון. בינתיים עלה האמבט על גדותיו, ברווז הגומי ריחף מעל ראשו של ג'וליאן וכשחזרה לבסוף, מצאה אותו וונדה בת השבע-עשרה יושב – יבש ונקי – לצד האמבטיה. _

_ ג'וליאן היה בן תשע כשתקרית משונה הרחיקה ממנו את החבר השיכור של וונדה. שמו היה ריצ'ארד והוא אהב לשתות לשכרה, להכות את וונדה, ואת האופנוע שלו: דוקאטי קאפה רייסר 250cc. _

_ כשיום אחד ניסה להכות גם את ג'וליאן, ריצ'ארד מצא את עצמו בקצה השני של החדר, אפו שבור אחרי שנחבט כנגד שידת הטלוויזיה. _

_ בגיל אחת-עשרה, ג'וליאן קיבל מכתב מהוגוורטס. _

רוח לילית פרעה את שיערו כשחלף על פני 'האדמירל דנקן'. הוא חייך אל זונה שנשענה כנגד פנס רחוב, מעביר את אצבעותיו כנגד חלון ראווה. מטר שמונים ותשע של קטיפה וזהב באמצע אולד קומפטון – היום הוא בחורה, מחר מכשף.

מוסיקה שנשפכה מאחד הפתחים גרמה לו לזקוף את אוזניו. בנות רייבנקלו אהבו לספר אודות תיירים שאיבדו את דרכם ביער ולא היה לו ספק כי היו מבינות את קריאתה של המוסיקה. הן היו יושבות יחד סביב האח, מחליפות סיכומים ומגלגלות עיניים בצוותא (כמו כנס יצורי-פלא, משועשעות מהעיניים הגבריות שנתלו בהן). הן חייכו בשלושה חיוכי-חתול תואמים, ולפעמים דימה אותן ג'וליאן לפיות.

הוא מצא את עצמו בתוך חלל נמוך, מוקף בלולאות עשן. להקה בבגדים שחורים ניגנה בקצה אחד של המועדון ובקצה השני השתרע באר משקאות, דחוס בגופות מיוזעים. פלורט – שנולדה בצד הלא נכון של סמטת דיאגון – נהגה לספר שאם הסתכלת היטב, יכולת לראות את הפיות והטרולים, האמגושיות והערפדים שהסתופפו לצד המכשפים של לונדון הקסומה.

בלונדון המוגלגית היו אנשים דומים. בריות בלי שם: הומואים, זונות, הומלסים. יתומים מבחירה שעצרו לנוח בגני קנסינגטון וקשישים שנשכחו בהייד-פארק. ג'וליאן חייך אל פלורט (שלישיית הרייבנקלואיות היו חברותיו היחידות בהוגוורטס) ואמר לה שהוא מבין. ג'וליאן היה כמוהם. בן בלי שם.

_ הוא התחיל לעשן בגיל שלוש-עשרה, עם סיגריות המנטול שהתגלגלו מחוץ לתיק הצד של וונדה. אמו קמטה את שפתיה (באדום בורגונדי בוהק) והזהירה אותו ש-"לא לגמור כמוני". לא הייתה לו שום כוונה כזו. _

_ וונדה אהבה ארנקים מפרווה, האזינה לשירים שכיכבו בראש מצעד הבילבורד וניסתה לקנות לו חולצות במבצע (אחת + אחת). הוא רצה לצעוק עליה לפעמים (היא הייתה כל כך טיפשה וכל-כך, כל-כך חסרת אחריות), אבל אז הייתה וונדה מחייכת אליו, ועיניה הגדולות והאפורות חייכו גם הן. לא היו מילים שבהן יכול לומר לה: את לא מבינה אותי. מעולם לא היה מישהו שיזחל מתחת לעורו ויבין אותו. _

אורות הניאון דיממו במקצב איטי על הרחוב, כמו ניצולים מתקליט של דיפ פרפל. תחת השפעת ה-LSD, נראה הלילה שחור ועמוק יותר. מוגל גבוה – עיניו ירוקות כמו תחתית של בריכה – ניסה לרקוד איתו מוקדם יותר. אצבעותיו נדדו על בטנו של ג'וליאן והמוגל קפץ לאחור כשנוכח כי היצור שבזרועותיו איננו נערה.

_ אבל אני כן _ . או שלא.

הוא לא הגיב לעלבון, כפי שהתעלם מעקיצותיהם של בריוני הוגוורטס. כאן, על הדשא הגזום שסביב גלריית סרפנטינה, מותר היה לו לעצום עיניים ולדמיין את עצמו בסאטן וקטיפה.

אצבעות עכביש שיחקו בשיערו הוא חייך אל הנערה שקלעה את מחלפותיו.

פנים מאופרים בכבדות חייכו מעליו. "כבר היית כאן?"

הוא משך בכתפיו. שנתיים לפני כן, קפא ברבור שחור על שפת האגם, לצד הנערה שהאכילה אותו. הם דחפו אותה לתוך המים וצפו בה שוקעת. הברבור נותר להמתין לפקחים, דומם ומרהיב מתחת מעטה של כפור. בגן לא היו מקומות שמורים.

הנערה המשיכה בשלה. "אתה קשור במקרה לבחור החדש?"

"ממ?"

היא נדה בראשה, שיערה נע ומרצד באור הירח. היא צבעה בו קווצות כחולות וג'וליאן יכול לראות אותן מתפתלות כל אחת בנפרד.

"הוא נראה ירוק."

היא הנהנה. "הם כולם באים בקיץ. הוא לא יישאר לאורך זמן."

_ "בגילך," נהגה וונדה לומר, "היו לי המון חברים וחברות." (היא נראתה מאוכזבת, כאילו עדיין ציפתה ממנו להיות שלוחה גשמית של עצמה). "היינו שומעים מוסיקה ביחד," הוסיפה. "היינו מבלים." _

_ הוא לא היה בטוח למה התכוונה. הוא לא היה בטוח שיש שפה שבה הוא ואמא שלו מסוגלים להבין זה את זו. _

_ פעם, הסביר לוונדה השיכורה כי הוא איננו דומה מספיק לאף אדם אחר כדי להיות "חבר" או "ידיד". רק גוף חם ופה רטוב בחשיכה, היכן שיוכל לעטות אילו פנים שירצה. _

_ הוא חשב על פלורט, על מרי-אלן וקורינתיה, עם עיניהן החיוורות ואיבריהן הארוכים. הן אימצו אותו משל היה גור אבוד וחשבו זאת לזכותן הבלעדית להלביש אותו ולשחק בשיערו. אבל לקורינתיה היו רק משרתים, למרי-אלן היו רק חיות-מחמד, ולפלורט – רק גברים שחשקו בה ונטשו אותה. "אתה רואה," אמרה לו קורינתיה בעודו צובע את ציפורני-רגליה, "כולנו אותו הדבר." _

"זה הוא."

ג'וליאן הביט בנערה עם השיער הכחול ואז בנער הגבוה. היה בו משהו מוכר- בחיתוך הלסת, בכתפיים הרחבות. קצת כמו חרוז ששכחת אבל המשיך לרחף בשולי תודעתך. הנער שחור-השיער ישב על שפת האגם, צופה אל הברבורים.

ג'וליאן התרומם. הצמות שקלעה לו החליקו מבין אצבעותיה של הנערה עם השיער הכחול.

"יש לך סיגריה?"

חיוכה החיוור התפוגג לנקודה אדומה במרחק.

ג'וליאן התיישב לצד הנער החדש ואז צמצם את עיניו כשהתווים המעורפלים התבהרו. הוא אף פעם לא דיבר עם בלק בהוגוורטס, אבל לא היית צריך לדבר עם בלק כדי לדעת מיהו. לחישותיהן של הנערות, גערותיהם של המורים, הצחוק המבעבע בקצה שולחן גריפינדור. כולם סיפרו סיפור משלהם. 

ג'וליאן הצית לעצמו סיגריה. בלק לא יזהה אותו: ג'וליאן מאקסוול היה אפרורי ומשעמם במדי בית הספר; קורבן נוח לעקיצותיהם של בלק ופוטר. בלונדון – תחת שכבות של קטיפה ואייליינר – לא נותר זכר לנער ההוא.

"הפקחים מגיעים בשש וחצי-" שמע את עצמו אומר. "כדאי שתסתלק מפה עד אז."

"הא?" בלק נעץ בו מבט חטוף.

"אמרתי-"

"שמעתי מה אמרת."

ג'וליאן ינק עמוקות מהסיגריה שלו. בלק, לצידו, נראה כמי שהסתבך בקטטה מוקדם יותר. עיגול כהה הקיף את עינו הימנית ושפתיו נראו נפוחות ורגישות.

"זה לא מה שזה נראה." קולו, צרוד ומוטרד, גרם לג'וליאן למצמץ.

"הא?" הוא איפר בזחיחות את הסיגריה. "אתה מדבר על העין?"

בלק התכווץ במקומו.

"קורה לכולם באיזשהו שלב. החבר שלי הכניס לי מכות רצח פעם." ג'וליאן הצמיד סיגריה נוספת לבדל הסיגריה הקודמת. "שמתי זרניך בוויסקי שלו."

_ סיריוס בלק היה ידיד של קורינתיה בשנתם הראשונה בהוגוורטס. משפחותיהם הכירו זו את זו ובלק שמר על קשר עם ידידתו משכבר. הוא נשא את השמשייה שלה, ליטף בצייתנות את החתולה הפרסית שלה והתנהג כפי שג'נטלמן קטן למשפחת קוסמים אריסטוקרטית מצופה להתנהג. _

_ בשנה שלאחר מכן נמאס לו להיות ג'נטלמן קטן. _

_ סיריוס בלק היה ידיד של מרי-אלן בשנתם השנייה בהוגוורטס. הוא הרכיב אותה על המטאטא שלו, הראה לה את עדר חדי-הקרן של הטירה ואפילו קנה לה צמרור. _

_ בשנה שלאחר מכן, ניסה בלק לנשק את מרי-אלן. _

_ סיריוס בלק שכב עם פלורט בלילה אחד, מתישהו באמצע השנה הרביעית. היא הייתה שיכורה (קורינתיה גלגלה את עיניה ואמרה ש"אי-אפשר לסמוך על בלק"), אבל פלורט רק צחקקה והתרפקה על שתי הבנות האחרות. _

_ ערב השנה החדשה, כשבלק נגרר מדבקון לדבקון, חייכה פלורט וקרצה אל ג'וליאן. כאילו ניסתה לומר שסיריוס בלק שייך לכולם. _

__

ג'וליאן ציווה על עצמו שלא להיות מופתע כאשר – גם למחרת – מצא את בלק רובץ על הדשא הרענן שמול גלריית סרפנטינה. הנערה עם השיער הכחול נעלמה, וודאי מצאה לה מקום טוב יותר להעביר בו את הלילה, אבל בלק עישן סיגריה עם היפי מזדקן.

אחת הפיות של קנסינגטון משכה בשיערו כשהתקרב למקום. ערבי הקיץ הפכו אותן לקצרות-רוח, במיוחד מאז למדו כי מוגלגים תחת השפעת סמים אינם מבחינים בנוכחותן. ג'וליאן נשף על הפיה, מתעלם ממחאותיה כשעשה את דרכו לקבוצה הקטנה שעל הדשא. 

"למישהו יש אש?"

ילד בסמרטוטים, בן שתיים-עשרה או שלוש-עשרה, הזדרז להציע מצית. הגנים היו שקטים הלילה. רוח צוננת נשבה בין העצים וניחוח מעורפל של גשם עמד באוויר, כופה על המתכנסים שתיקה. בהפלפאף, היו נערות שהשילו את נעליהן ופסעו יחפות- קרוב יותר לקסם העולה מן הקרקע. בעולם המוגלגי נצמדת למצתים ולמעילים שלך.

ג'וליאן העיף מבט בבלק. הלה התכנס בתוך מעיל מוגלגי, אולם המגפיים שלרגליו נראו כמו עור דרקון. הוא נראה כמי שאיננו מורגל לקור.

ג'וליאן משך בכתפיו והושיט יד לכיס מעילו. חפיסת הסיגריות המהוה שרכש בבוקר עדיין התגלגלה בפנים. הוא הצית לעצמו סיגריה, שואף באריכות, ונעצר למשמע קולו של בלק. "חזרת."

ג'וליאן הרים גבה. "ממ?"

"לא חשבתי שתהיה כאן היום."

הוא משך בכתפיו. "לא היה מקום יותר טוב."

"חשבתי שזה-"

"מה, מלון חמישה כוכבים?"

בלק סכר את פיו. מדי פעם נקלעו לגנים נער או נערה שברחו מהבית. הם התעכבו יומיים או שלושה בחברת האנשים בפארק, קיימו יחסי מין כנגד אחד העצים, ואחרי שנוכחו כי החיים ברחוב אינם ההרפתקה הגדולה לה ציפו, חזרו הביתה.

"אני יכול לקחת אותך למועדונים-" הוא מציע כדי להבהיל את בלק, "לא תהיה לך בעיה למצוא מישהו לישון אצלו." ג'וליאן בוחן בסקרנות את תגובתו של הנער השני. "או שאתה יכול למצוא מישהו שישלם לך-"

שריר זע בלסתו של בלק. "זה מה שאתה עושה...?"

ג'וליאן משך בכתפיו. "לפעמים. כשאין לך ברירה."

_ לפעמים, הייתה וונדה נזכרת שהיא ילדה בעצמה. פקידות הסעד איימו לקחת ממנה את הילד, ההורים שלה לא דיברו איתה, ומדי פעם קרה שוונדה פרצה בבכי ואמרה לו ש-"הרסת לי את החיים". _

_ הוא היה בן ארבע-עשרה בפעם הראשונה שברח מהבית. אחר כך, ניסתה העובדת הסוציאלית לשכנע אותו שהוא מבין דברים בצורה מילולית מדי וש"אמא שלך אוהבת אותך". אמא שלו לא הייתה שם כשהזר הגבוה הציע לתת לו עשרים פאונד כדי שימצוץ אותו.  _

_ וונדה בכתה כשחזר הביתה (איפור מרוח סימן את נתיבי הדמעות על פניה), ואז נאטמה והשמיעה לעצמה את הביטלס. ג'וד אולי חזר הביתה, אבל וונדה עדיין כעסה על ג'ון. _

בלק פכר את אצבעותיו. המפרקים השתחררו בצליל פקיקה מטריד. "אני לא הומו."

ג'וליאן העניק לו חיוך רחב. "זה משנה?"

"ובכן, אני-" בלק עיווה את פניו- ואז עיווה אותן שוב בכאב כשנדמה להיזכר בחבלות.

ג'וליאן לא היה בטוח מדוע הם מדברים. בלק התבונן בו בסקרנות מהולה בגועל, וג'וליאן הניח לעצמו להשתרע על הדשא ולעצום את עיניו. היו די והותר גברים שחפנו את סנטרו, היטו את פניו וקראו לו "זנזונת". הוא זכר את האלימות שמתחת לרוך. וזה היה בסדר.

"למה אתה מחכה?" הוא הרים את עיניו, מתבונן בעיניים האפורות שבחנו אותו בריחוק.

בלק נרתע לאחור. "למה לעזאזל אתה מתכוון?"

ג'וליאן הושיט את ידו, נוגע בקווצת שיער שחורה. שפתיו של בלק רעדו- לפני שתפס את ידו של ג'וליאן והרחיק אותה ממנו. "אמרתי לך- אני. לא. הומו."

ג'וליאן התנער. "אמרתי לך- זה לא משנה."

_ הנשיקה הראשונה של ג'וליאן הייתה עם פול או'קלי, הבן של השכנים מלמטה. פול, שהיה מבוגר ממנו בשלוש שנים, אמר שיש לו פה של בחורה ו-"אני אראה לך מה זה גבר אמיתי". ג'וליאן ידע פחות-או-יותר מהו גבר אמיתי (החברים של וונדה סיפקו לו די והותר דוגמאות- אף אחת מהן לא הרשימה אותו במיוחד), אך פול לא נתן לו שהות להשיב.  _

_ הפעם הראשונה שלו הייתה עם פרדריק קארליסל – תלמיד שביעית מסלית'רין. קארליסל היה גבוה, עיניו נצנצו בטורקיז של זכוכית רומאית, והוא עתיד היה לסיים את הוגוורטס תוך שבועות אחדים. פלורט נהגה לומר כי סלית'רינים אינם מרעיפים חיבה, אך קארליסל היה בטוח בעצמו במידה מספקת על מנת להיות עדין, ואף לנשק את פניו של ג'וליאן בעת שהביא אותו לאורגזמה. _

_ הפעם היחידה שלו עם אישה הייתה עם פלורט. היא אמרה ש"אתה חייב לנסות. אתה לא רוצה לדעת?", ואז רכבה עליו – כמו תמונת ראי הפוכה של עצמו. שיערה התנופף סביב פניה בחבלי זהב דקיקים, ונדמה היה לו שתיכף תצמיח כנפי-פיה.  _

_ היא אמרה: "אתה אמור להיות הגבר." _

_ הוא לא ידע אם הוא רוצה. _

__

גשם ירד מוקדם יותר והדשא היה רטוב תחת גבו. בלק, מרחק-מה מג'וליאן, התבונן בו בשתיקה.

הבגדים שבהם הופיע יומיים לפני כן נראו לחים ומאובקים. כתם כהה – אבק או אולי גריז – לכלך את לחיו. ג'וליאן תהה מתי יבין כי איננו שייך לאוכלוסיית מחוסרי-הבית של לונדון ויחזור הביתה. הוא רמס את המחשבה. בלק המשיך לסקור אותו ללא קול.

"למה אתה מתאפר?"

השאלה גרמה לו למצמץ. "אני מתאפר כי זה גורם לי להרגיש יפה."

"בחורים לא מתאפרים."

"מי אמר."

בלק הביט בו בזעף. "זה גורם לך להיראות הומו."

"אמת בפרסום." ג'וליאן גישש בין קפלי המעיל בחיפוש אחר סיגריה. הקטיפה נשרכה על הדשא, לחה ודקדנטית, והוא חש כיצד אצבעותיו מברישות את בטנו. "סיגריה?"

בלק, שעקב בדממה אחרי המחזה, קפא באחת. "לא. וזה לא משהו שאתה אמור להכריז עליו."

"זה ענייני." ג'וליאן הניח את הסיגריה בין שפתיו. בלק רצה אותו. בלק לא רצה לרצות אותו. 

_ פעם היה חייל שמאס בברזל ומתכת קרה. "רק דברים יפים," ביקש, "הביאו לי רק דברים יפים ולא-שימושיים". _

_ פלורט אהבה נייר מכתבים ריחני ומיניאטורות של פיות. הוא הביא לה נר של גבִרתנו הבתולה ופלורט הניחה אותו על אדן החלון: משקיף זר, מוגלגי, בפתח סמטת נוקטורן. ג'וליאן שמע אותה מצחקקת וידע כי אי-שם ישנו גבר שיפציר בה לקחת אותו; אפו צרוב מהקור אחרי שהמתין לה בשלג היורד. _

_ לפעמים, ג'וליאן חולם על אצבעות שיפרעו את שיערותיו. הוא עירום על מצעי-סאטן, נעלי-בובה תכולות לרגליו ופרדריק קורא לו "נסיכה שלי". _

_ המציאות מורכבת ממתכת. יש בה אבני ריצוף אפורות וגברים שמחביאים את הסטירה מתחת לליטוף. _

ג'וליאן לא הופתע למצוא את עצמו נגרר אל בין העצים.

הלילה הקודם עבר עליו בדירתו של מכר ותיק: דייב השקה אותו, זיין אותו ושלח אותו להתקלח. "לא רואים לך את הפנים מרוב איפור".

הוא תהה אם בלק יכול לטעום את דייב מתחת לצ'יפס ולטקילה. אם בלק יכול לחוש את הישות שאין לה פנים (צומחת כמו גידול סרטני) מתחת לקטיפה.

"יש לך קונדום-"

פיו של בלק, אדום מן הקור, נעצר כנגד שפתיו. הוא הספיק לשחרר את איברו של ג'וליאן, וכעת שמט את ידו, כאילו נכווה. "אני-"

ג'וליאן הצמיד את פיו לשפתיו של בלק. המילים גוועו בקול-ענות חלושה.

הוא חשב שבלק יפה: עז ונחרץ בדרך שהשתלט על הנשיקה והצמיד אותו לגזע. וודאי היה שם סיפור – מאחורי העיניים השקדיות והפה המפוסל, בדרך שבה אצבעותיהם השתרגו זו בזו ובלק נשך את כתפו של ג'וליאן כאילו היה נואש.

ג'וליאן רצה ללטף את שיערו, אולי לנשק אותו על פיו (פלורט נישקה אותו כשנתקף דכדוך ומעולם לא חשבה על כך פעמיים. כאילו כל מה שידעה לעשות הוא להציע את שפתיה).

לרגע עלה בדעתו כי הנער השני לא יודע יותר מדי על החיים. שבלק – כמו פלורט – רצה את ג'וליאן מפני שג'וליאן רצה אותו (ובלק ידע כיצד להשביע רצון). אבל זה לא היה מעניינו. זה לא היה הסיפור של ג'וליאן.

_ פלורט אמרה ש"אם אנשים רוצים לשים כל דבר בקופסה עם תווית, אז יותר מהכל, הם רוצים לשים בה את עצמם". _

_ הם האזינו למוסיקה המוגלגית של מרי-אלן, לפטפוטיה של קורינתיה (היא החליטה כי ברצונה לרקוח שיקויי קוסמטיקה. הם שלחו בכך את ידם ונכשלו).  _

_ ג'וליאן זכר את וונדה, קטנה ושברירית על רציף תשע ושלושה רבעים, ונשך את שפתיו. היא הדיפה ניחוח מוכר של בושם (קשרל-קשרל) והוא לא ידע מה לומר לה. מה לעשות בה. _

_ היא משכה בכתפיה. _

_ היה בו חלק שעדיין המתין לשם. נסיכת פנטזיה שישבה והמתינה לבסטיאן. זה היה... חסר משמעות בסופו של דבר. מילים. פקעת. דבר חולף. _

_ וונדה תבוא לאסוף אותו גם בקיץ הבא. _

**סוף**


End file.
